enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Lift Bridge
Lift Bridge is the first episode of the first season. 2011 Original Plot At a Junction of the Little Western and a farm branch line, The Fat Controller has installed a Lift Bridge to improve productivity. Additional safety measures have been taken when the Bridge is in the up position to minimize risks, despite causing minor inconvenience for the engines. Oliver in particular dislikes the bridge as he tries to remain on time. He later complains to Duck about this, to which he tells Oliver to go about his work in more of a Great Western manner, rather than the irresponsible way he does his currently. Oliver retorts that he is not clumsy, to which Duck reminds him of his incident with a turntable well. Fed up with Duck's wise quacks, Oliver collected Toad and departed with his train hoping to prove Duck wrong. Oliver was making good time until he comes to the Lift Bridge. Because of his speed, Oliver's driver is unable to anticipate the Bridge being up, causing Oliver to crash into the bridge well, blocking the farm line. Oliver is ostracized by the local farmers and scolded by the Fat Controller, being taught to value precaution over his timetables. 2012 Remastered Plot The Fat Controller has a grand vision for the future, so he calls a meeting of the engines to discuss the future of the railway enterprise. Before he can begin, James makes a complaint about the water tower at Kirk Ronan dispensing rusty water. This causes a commotion, eventually leading to a large argument involving the whole yard. In the midst of the fighting, Toad asks Oliver if all the meetings are like this. Shortly after, Sir Topham Hatt gains control of the meeting again, stating that a new lift bridge will be constructed and that the year will be an important one. A few months later, Oliver and Toad are told to take some freight cars down the line and to bring ballast back from the Arlesdale Railway. There, they see Mike and Frank arguing as usual. On their return journey, the controls for the lift bridge malfunction and it will not lower for Oliver to pass over. Oliver does not know this, however, and rolls off the bridge crashing down onto the tracks below, where Henry is pushing some trucks. The two engines collide. Sir Topham Hatt arrives to survey the damage. Troubled by what he has witnessed, he walks away solemnly, hoping that the accident isn't an omen of what's to come. Characters (2011 original) * Duck * Oliver * Toad * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Wilbert (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * 'Arry or Bert (cameo) * Splatter and Dodge (cameo) * Doc (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Frank (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Percy (opening only) * Bill and Ben (opening only) * Daisy (opening only) * Paul the Mechanic (opening only) Characters (2012 Remastered) * Edward * James * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Lady * Arthur * Murdoch * Rosie * Hank * Scruff * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Mike * Frank * Toad * The Fat Controller * Henry (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Ben (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Splatter and Dodge (cameo) * Doc (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Proteus (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Spitzer (cameo) * Kurt (cameo) * Greg (cameo) * The Military Jet (cameo) * The Thin Controller (cameo) * The Small Controller (cameo) * Walter Richards (cameo) * Avon Sharp (cameo) * Rosamund Hatchet (cameo) * Carlo Debris (cameo) * Sir Frederick Aura (cameo) * Paul the Mechanic (cameo) * General Zen (cameo) * Ricky Mason (cameo) * Vegard (cameo) Trivia * This is the first episode of the Enterprising Engines! series. * This episode was originally filmed indoors in Enterprisingengine93's bedroom. * Clips from this episode were shown in the Season 1 finale episode Conspiracy Theory. * EE93 re-released the original 2011 version of the episode on September 4, 2015 as a throwback. 2011 Original Gallery BillandBensnameplates.png Docsnameboard.jpg Percysnameboard.jpg Edwardsnameplate.png Wilbertsnameboard.jpg Daisysnameboard.jpg Oliversnameboard.jpg LiftBridgeOrg1.jpg LiftBridgeOrg2.jpg LiftBridgeOrg3.jpg LiftBridgeOrg4.jpg LiftBridgeOrg5.jpg LiftBridgeOrg6.jpg LiftBridgeOrg7.jpg LiftBridgeOrg8.jpg LiftBridgeOrg9.jpg LiftBridgeOrg10.jpg LiftBridgeOrg11.jpg LiftBridgeOrg12.jpg LiftBridge13.jpg LiftBridge14.jpg LiftBridgeOrg15.jpg LiftBridgeOrg16.jpg LiftBridgeOrg17.jpg 2012 Remastered Gallery File:Lift thumb.jpg File:LiftBridge1.png|The narrow-gauge engines. File:LiftBridge2.png File:LiftBridge3.png File:Gordon and Henry.jpg|Henry and Gordon pass the Ministry Air Base. File:Lift Bridge (5).png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 8.54.51 AM.png File:Duck and James.jpg|Duck and James. File:Lift Bridge (8).png File:Lift Bridge (21).png File:Lift Bridge (9).png File:Arry, Bert, and Paul.jpg|'Arry and Bert instigate an argument. File:Lift Bridge (11).png File:Lift Bridge (12).png File:Lift Bridge (13).png File:Lift Bridge (14).png File:Lift Bridge (15).png File:Lift Bridge (16).png File:Lift Bridge (17).png File:Lift Bridge (18).png File:Lift Bridge (19).png File:Lift Bridge (20).png File:Lift Bridge (22).png File:Lift Bridge (23).png File:Lift Bridge (24).png File:Lift Bridge (26).png File:Lift Bridge (25).png File:Lift Bridge (27).png File:Lift Bridge (28).png File:The Lift Bridge.jpg|Splatter, Percy, Nelson, and Dodge help out on construction. File:Lift Bridge (29).png File:Lift Bridge (31).png File:Lift Bridge (30).png File:Lift Bridge (32).png File:Lift Bridge (33).png File:Lift Bridge (34).png File:Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.34.16 PM.png File:Lift Bridge (36).png File:Lift Bridge (37).png File:Frank the Diesel.jpg|Frank File:Lift Bridge (39).png File:Lift Bridge (40).png File:Lift Bridge (41).png File:Lift Bridge (42).png File:Lift Bridge (43).png File:Lift Bridge (44).png File:Lift Bridge (45).png File:Lift Bridge (46).png File:Lift Bridge (47).png File:Lift Bridge (48).png File:Lift Bridge (49).png File:Lift Bridge (50).png File:Lift Bridge Malfunction.jpg|The signaling system malfunctions! File:Lift Bridge (51).png File:Lift Bridge (52).png File:Oliver falls again.jpg|Oliver falls off the lift bridge. File:Lift Bridge (54).png File:Lift Bridge (55).png File:Lift Bridge (56).png File:AfterHenryCrashes.JPG|The Wreckage. File:Lift Bridge (58).png File:Lift Bridge (59).png|Injury to injury. File:Lift Bridge (60).png File:Lift Bridge (61).png File:Lift Bridge (62).png File:Lift Bridge (63).png Episode (2011 Original) Episode (2012 Remastered) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Remastered Episodes